Tamaki In Dating Land
by MatthewTheBROTURKEY
Summary: Tamaki has been feeling worthless lately... So the Host club decides to set him up on some blind dates...


**So... Hi. This isn't my first story as I have another account but I had been off of it for like six months and I have like SIX unfinished stories and I was just like... Whelp, everyone's gonna hate me so... HERE I AM! Also I will not tell you the name of my other account because some people might be like 'update this' 'update that' and so on and so forth. Each chapter will be at the very least one thousand words but sometimes I try to aim for three thousand and up. I also don't do things like 'comment for next chapter' because I would get infuriated that no one is commenting, but someitmes I'll do like every two comments is and extra chapter that night. Unless I get backed up, it's happened that I had to right six chapters in one night, which I didn't do, haha.  
ANYWAY! TO THE STORY!  
Also this is Yaoi, don't like, don't read :)**

Haru-Chan~

Tamaki always looked down these days, it was like he was trying overly hard to host and what not, it wa draining his energy so that he looked like a down ward spiral.

Everyone else in the club was worried too. Hunny because usually Tamaki was the one that he got to mess around with the most, Kyoya because not as many people were requesting Tamaki, the twins because they were starting to feel bad about pranking him, and finally there's me. I don't quite know what to think of the current situation but I know that I don't like it, I'm worried about my 'daddy's' emotions. Which may be odd for me because I never really seem to care about any of them, if I had my way I would just have some fany tuna and pay them back with some actual hardwork, like in Kuruizawa or something.

I was pulled out of the thoughts by the twins poking me. We were in the middle of a meeting, one that excluded Tamaki because the meeting was about Tamaki, specifically how they could fix his 'problem'.

"Tama-Chan is scaring me!" Hunny-Sempai cried out. His state was getting everyone else a little down too so Hunny-Sempai had been acting off kilter, a little less smiles, a little more reclusiveness. Which I guess made sense because Tamaki was the one who had gotten Hunny to embrace his cute side.

Kyoya nodded in agreement to what Hunny said, he pushed his glasses up farther onto his nose and began to speak, but the twins, not noticing that Kyoya was about to say something, interupted him in unison. "I think he just needs a girlfriend." They chorused. "A little flair to his life." Hikaru said by himself, though both boys shrugged, their shoulders pressed up against one anothers.

I scoffed for a moment, Tamaki with a girlfriend, wouldn't that ruin the sales and his amount of customers? I looked back over to Kyoya, trying to make eye contact to get a sense ofwhat he was thinking. "Maybe you're right, but I can't think of any way to set him up with someone."

The twins glanced at eachother out of the corner of there eyes "It's simple, simply get, oh one hundred or so girls to fill out an application, it'll have questions related to Tamaki such as, 'do you see the host club as one big family in a way' if a girl says yes that's one check towards them. We can narrow it down to six girls, each of us choosing one. Only when we've gotten it that farwill we tell Tamaki what we've been doing. He can go on a date with each of them, narrow it down even farther and... Well ah. You know tons of girls will want a chance with Tamaki."

It took a moment for what they said to sink in but finally we all openly gaped "When did you come up with that?" I asked them with my eyes a bit wide in wonder.

"We were bored last night in bed." They said with another one of there shrugs. I shook my head a bit. Sometimes they really amazed me.

"It sounds like a surprisingly good idea..." Kyoya said trailing off a bit.

"Suprisingly?" Hikaru asked with pursed lips as he huffed and sunk back into Kaoru.

The Next Day, During Club Hours.

Still Haru-Chan.~

The Fliers had been made in no time at all thanks to these damn rich people and there expensive printers and such. It wasn't a very big form, just basic stuff like your class, age, name, family, and a few personal questions about Tamaki.

We distracted Tamaki during the club and made an announcement to all the girls, setting the paperwork down on one of the tables.

The flood of girls made there way up.

Tama-Chan~

I sighed as Hikaru told me there was a teacher waiting in the main lobby for me. I was feeling relly out of it so I decided not to go down there. Instead I walked down to the bathrooms and leaned against a wall inside the mens. I hated always having a smile on and making people happy, making them approve of me every waking moment.

I was sick of it though and I wished that I had someone to share my despair with. I didn't find it fair that the only people I had to talk to were some host clubbers and the ladies I entertained. Sure there were other people in the school but I didn't know many of them. Surprisinly enough some people could call me anti social.

I stood back up straight and walked off back towards the host club room, everything was exactly the way It had been when I had left it. Oh well.

**P.S I need a proofie or whatever. **


End file.
